The thing about Wednesdays
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: Clara and the Doctor's view on Wednesdays. My last story of the year 2013
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin**

**Author's note: As the year of 2013 comes to a close, I have a couple of things I'd like to say.**

**The first is that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for my terrible updating schedule, my random disappearances, and me just being terrible.**

**I'm lazy, I procrastinate and sometimes I'm hit with relentless writers block. I haven't been updating, and I intend to fix that for the year 2014. I am truly sorry, and I hope you'll stick with me.**

**The second thing I have to say is thank you.**

**Thank you for all of your support, all of you who have read, reviewed and favourite my stories, you are all the reason I haven't given up yet. You are all utterly amazing, and I hope you'll all bear with me while I get my act together.**

**The third and final thing is this:**

**There are some Fanfiction writers out there who are absolutely brilliant, they constantly provide us with amazing stories, they make us laugh, they make us cry, and these are some of those writers. **

**First up is Cearbhail, this is the guy that got me into Fanfiction, his elder scrolls stuff is one of the first things I ever read on the site, and it's because of this guy that I'm here today.**

**Cearbhail has some really amazing stuff so go check him out, I'm confident you won't regret it.**

**Next up is Lisp, if I had to use three words to describe Lisp, it would be Word Weaving Badass. The anime and manga Soul Eater is one of my favourites, and Lisp writes some incredible Soul and Maka stories, especially his work called Accelerando. If you like Soul Eater, then go read some of Lisp's writing.**

**Finally, it's Momoxtoshiro.**

**This girl right here, she writes some of the best RWBY Fanfiction around, she has written for 50 categories in total. She is really responsive to her reviewers, and just plain awesome.**

**There are plenty of others that I could mention, but this author's note has gone on long enough, so I'll finish up.**

**Thank you to you all and I hope you all have an amazing year.**

**(Also, Matt Smith was an incredible Doctor, and I will continue to use him in my stories, because I'm not ready to let go of 11 just yet)**

**Please click to the next chapter to read my final story of 2013.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The thing about Wednesdays **

**Clara**

Before she met the Doctor, Wednesday was just another day of the week. Boring, ordinary Wednesday. She'd send Angie and Artie off to school, and then try to entertain herself with various mundane tasks until she had to go and pick them up and take them home. There had been nothing special about Wednesdays before she met him.

And now, Wednesdays are time spent with the Doctor, her Doctor. Time spent running, time spent saving worlds and travelling through time. Wednesdays meant having to pretend she wasn't head over heels in love with the bowtie wearing madman, and Wednesdays meant little movements. Like holding hands, kisses on her forehead, random hugs.

And even when she eventually moved into the TARDIS and began to travel around with the Doctor full time, she still saw Wednesday as a special day.

Because the thing about Wednesday was that it wasn't just a Wednesday anymore.

It was the day that changed her life, and the day that made it worth living.

**The Doctor**

The Doctor had long since gotten used to the fact that there was no real sense of time within the TARDIS, there weren't actually any days or years, and a clock or watch would be no use what so ever.

But despite this, the Doctor had a love for a particular day of the week.

That day being Wednesday.

Wednesday meant seeing his Clara, his impossible girl. That one day of every week that he could spend with the girl who had saved his life time and time again.

The thing about Wednesdays was that it wasn't just a Wednesday.

It was whatever the hell they wanted it to be.

**A little cheesy I know, but who cares.**

**I wish you all a fantastic new year**

**Bye**

**FireproofLawyer**


End file.
